Drunken Contract
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: When Sirius James Remus and Semptima all go and get drunk they write up a marriage contract for Harry and Semptima is caught in it as well. First answer to Whitetigerwolf's Whiskey Wedding Challenge
1. Chapter 1

**So From my Poll I am doing yet another story this one being based off of the Whiskey Wedding Challenge of Whitetigerwolf's I will be doing two or three versions of this challenge this one will be based off of the suggestion from Whitetigerwolf him/herself**

**The next one will be a Harry multi.**

**Whiskey Wedding Challenge**

There are quite a few stories on this site involving marriage contracts. And I got to thinking, what if James had gotten drunk and signed a marriage contract for Harry, one that married him to the wrong witch. Ex. He goes out drinking with Amelia Bones brother, the Head of the Bones family, and meaning to write a contract between Susan and Harry, the two drunks accidently make a contract between Amelia and Harry.

**Requirements:**

- Harry must be involved in a marriage contract (accepted)

- James and whomever he made the contract with must be drunk when the contact is drawn up (Accepted)

- James and whomever he made the contact with cannot remember, and hence tell anyone, about the contract (Accepted)

- Harry's bride must be someone he doesn't know well, if at all (Accepted)

- Harry and his bride must be married by his 15th birthday (Accepted)

- Harry and his bride must receive between one years and one month notice of the deadline to marry (Accepted)

- If harry and his bride do not marry, their lives and magic will be forfeited (Accepted)

**Recomended:**

- Harry/Amelia Bone

- Harry/Andromeda Tonks

- Harry/Gwenog Jones

- Pregnancy

**Now Onto the Story**

Harry was lying on his bed looking up at his ceiling. He had just gotten home from a third school year where he had almost died and he had lost the opportunity to live with Sirius. When he was about to doze off into a nice comfortable slumber he heard a knock at his window and looking to the window he saw a large eagle with a letter in its talons.

"Hello there boy who is your letter from?" Harry asked as he took the letter from the bird who then left without waiting.

Looking at the letter Harry saw a large G in gold as the seal. "Okay I guess this must be from Gringotts so it must be important." Harry thought to himself before pulling the letter out of the envelope.

_Lord Hadrian Potter,_

_While going over your records for an accounting we have discovered a marriage contract with you as one of the main parts of it. Please touch the Galleon and it will bring you to my Office in Gringotts._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Ragnok_

_Chief of Gringotts Goblins England Branch._

Thinking to himself that a marriage contract was a big thing Harry decided to touch the coin because the worst that could happen is that it could be a hoax. Touching the coin Harry felt a tug at his naval before feeling like he was bìng pulled through a tight straw. Stumbling and falling on his face Harry heard a laugh.

"That made my day Lord Potter. Now I am Ragnok as the letter says and before we get into the contract business we need to quickly discuss two other pieces of information. First why have you not been responding to our letters? And two is the Will of Sirius Orion Black the Third." The goblin at the desk said.

"Wait Sirius died? What letters?" Harry asked slightly panicked.

"No Lord Black did not die but we made a deal that we would say he died before bringing forth evidence proving him innocent and get you emancipated. As to the second question what do you mean 'what letters?' we send them out every month are you saying you never received them?" Ragnok asked getting angry.

"Yes that is what I was saying. Why?" Harry asked very confused.

"That means someone else knows how to get into your trust vault and if this had not been taken care of then your family vaults after today. Well your inheritance from Sirius is all his wealth and his lordship but that was argued by Draco Malfoy and the ring accepted him as its master but you still have all the money of the Blacks as well as everything else accept one vote on Wizengamont." Ragnok paused because he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Once Ragnok had said come in a woman who looked somewhat familiar to Harry came in.

"My lord Ragnok you asked me here? What is the reason?" The woman asked kindly looking at Harry strangely.

"Well my dearest Semptima Vector what do you remember about the night of July 25th 1980?" Ragnok asked kindly pulling out a ruffled torn smeared piece of parchment.

"Why do you ask?" Semptima asked confused.

"Well my dear let us watch as you know all magical documents have memories of their creation we can replay this documents memories." Ragnok said running his finger across the parchment and a picture appeared.

**Flashback:**

James and Sirius were drunk out of their minds and suddenly a younger Semptima came in.

"Hey guys wazz up?" Younger Semptima asked also drunk.

"Just celebratin the soon to be birth of my son. Lets make sure he is happy yeah." James said groggily.

"Yea mate lets bu how?" Sirius asked spinning a bit.

"How bout a marige contrac?" A drunk Remus said walking into the picture.

"Yeah that is grate."James said before starting to write out on the paper.

_I Lurd Jams Poter do hereby make dis contract valid and none may dissolve it._

After writing this line Septima shoved James out of the way and took the quill.

_I Sepima Vecor do hereby give the daughter of Vecor who is single to the son of Jams Poter._

James then took the paper back

_I Lurd Jams Poter do make it so my son do must be married by age 15 or forfeit his life and magic. He must also have a child on the way within a month of maruge._

_Signed Lord James Charlus Potter_

_Lady Semptima Elizabeth Vector_

_Withnessed by Remus John Lupin_

_Lord Sirus Orion Black the third_

_Aberforth Dumbledore_

End Flashback

"So if I understand this right which I probably do I have to Marry Mr. Potter within the year and be knocked up within a year and a month or lose my magic and life?" Semptima said and getting a nod from Ragnok started cursing under her breath.

"Professor it is not that horrible I guess. You could have agreed to marry Draco Malfoy because he is the new Lord Black." Harry said trying to lighten the tone.

"You are right I guess. I have a deal for you Mr. Potter it has two parts. One you will have to drop Divination and start taking Arithmancy. Two I need to know where you live so I can pick you up and have you live with me. Is that an okay plan?" Semptima asked after finishing cursing.

"Yeah that is good with me I wanted to drop divination as it was. I live at number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey England." Harry said before realizing that he needed to go said farewell and left the room and headed out into Diagon Alley and back to the Dursleys to pack back up.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the long pause in updating. Triwizard Tournament was in third year**

Septima realized that she had a bit of a problem. Right after Harry left she remembered why Harry had not taken her class to begin with even though he had signed up for it. Dumbles had decided it would be for the "Greater Good" for Harry to take Divination. What made little sense to her is why he never fought the change when he argued with Dumbles in smaller matters.

"Master Goblin can you prepare a memory check for Harry? I think Dumb Old Dork has messed with his brain." Septima asked Ragnok.

"Of course he is still in the bank so I can have the building's magic make him fall onto his back and remain there until we get there." Ragnok said smiling before touching a button on his desk.

After Ragnok had summoned the test up to him he had a pair of his guards go and find Harry.

"Ragnok what is this about?" Harry asked when he was slammed into the chair.

"I am sorry Lord Potter but your soon to be wife realized that Dumb Old Dork probably messed with your mind and wanted a check to be completed on you." Ragnok said before having Harry slice his palm and put it onto the paper in front of him.

"Oh no this is bad. The Bastard will pay for this." Ragnok said looking over the paper's results in fury.

"What happened Lord Ragnok? What did Dumbles do?" Harry asked scared.

"I will tell Madam Vector while you have your blocks removed. Be warned it will be painful." Ragnok said as two healers came into the room and put shackles on Harry's wrists and ankles before picking him up and taking him out of the room.

"Ragnok before you begin why was Harry taken out in shackles?" Septima asked worried.

"Septima it was so his magic would not interfere with the breaking of the memory blocks being broken. You see he did not have a good childhood and after every time he was beaten Dumbles came and blocked the Memory. Harry also had his memory of agreeing to be friends with Draco and his dislike of Ron blocked. Well how about you just see the whole list?" Ragnok said putting the paper on the desk

_Hadrian James Potter_

_Ages 2-10 weekly blocks to forget beatings._

_Meeting Draco Malfoy and becoming his friend_

_Learning of his place in magical world_

_Being sorted into Slytherin_

_Getting thrown into the Black Lake by Ronald and Percival Weasley._

_Started dating Daphne Greengrass_

_Started dating Hermione Granger_

_Started dating Katie Bell_

_Started dating Angelina Johnson_

_Started dating Weasley twins Fred and George_

_Started dating Alicia Spinnet_

_Started dating Tracey Davis_

_Started dating Susan Bones_

_Started dating Patil Twins Parvati and Padma_

_Started dating Victor Krum_

_Started dating Cedric Diggory_

_Started dating Fleur Delacour_

_Started dating Remus Lupin_

_Befriended a Dementor_

_Befriened a Unicorn_

_Gained animagus form of Abraxan_

_Requesting Arithmancy and Ancient Runes_

_Asking Minerva McGonagall to Yule Ball_

_Asking Luna Lovegood to Yule Ball_

_Asking Hermione Granger to Yule Ball_

_Asking Olympe Maxime to Yule Ball_

_Witnessing Marriage Contract between House Granger and House Malfoy_

_Being Kissed by Mermaid_

_Bonding with Phoenix Fawkes_

_Loosing Virginity to Ronald and Ginevra Weasley unwillingly_

"So Ragnok Harry was sorted into Slytherin, Hermione and Draco are engaged, Harry has dated 10 girls and five guys, asked four girls to the Yule Ball, and befriended numerous magical beings but all those memories were blocked. I now understand why you did not want him to use his magic. May I go and be with him."Septima asked and got a nod in response.

Arriving in Gringotts Hospital wing Septima saw Harry lying on one of the beds shaking in anger.

"How dare those evil Bastards. I will kill them all." Harry kept repeating out loud.

"Harry how about we do one better then kill them let's destroy them piece by piece." Septima said making Harry look up.

"Professor how would will we do that?" Harry asked very confused.

"Well to begin with I want you to call me Septima. Then I want you to write letters to all of the people you dated and asked to the Yule Ball which was not me for some unknown reason and have them all come to Gringotts. We will have their memories restored before we start stage two. Using this evidence and your power in the ICW we show the ICW except Dumbles the evidence to have him kicked out of the ICW. We will then show the evidence to the Minister who will kick Dumbles out of the Wizengamont. The only place he will have any power is Hogwarts." Septima said smiling.

"Okay I like that idea."Harry said before starting to write letters.

Within an hour Harry had finished writing all the letters and with Ragnok's permission had gotten the tellers to escort all those he wrote letters to, to a private meeting room. Slowly all of those he had written letters to started to arrive.

"Arry what is it you needed?" Fleur asked once she walked into the room and the door closed as she was the final one on his list.

"Fleur do you remember us starting to date?" Harry asked in response.

"Vat do you mean Arry ve never dated?" Fleur said confused.

"How about anyone else in the room except Draco, Luna, Madam Maxime, and Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked and got shakes of the head.

"Draco as Heir Apparent of House Malfoy can you summon marriage contracts, pertaining to you, to you?" Harry asked and got a nod from Draco.

"I can but I don't have any but just for your fun Potter I'll do it. I Draco Lucius Malfoy Heir Apparent of the most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy do summon any marriage contracts to which I am bound to me. As I Say so Mote it be." Draco said before a parchment appeared in his hand which he looked over before looking at Harry in shock.

"Professor, Madam, and Luna do you remember me asking you to the Yule Ball?" Harry asked and got a shake of the head in response. "Professor do you remember the house I was sorted into?"

"Of course Mr. Potter you were sorted into Gryffindor." Minerva said firmly.

"Wrong I was sorted into Slytherin. I believe all of your memories were modified by the Mastermind Albus Dumbledore and want you all to have your memories restored so if you could all put on the shackles on your chairs around your wrists before drinking the potion under your chair I believe you will all gain a new view of Albus Dumbledore. Before you accuse me of trying to kill you I will make an Oath. I Lord Hadrian James Potter the 25th and the 50th lord Potter do hereby swear on my life and my magic that to my knowledge none of the potions have been poisoned and will do as I said. As I so mote it be!" Harry said smiling.

Within a few minutes everyone had looks of fury on their faces and Harry began to take off their shackles.

"Was I right?" Harry asked smiling.

"Hadrian if I may I hope you will once more accept my friendship." Draco said when Harry got to him.

"Of course brother. Now may I find out what all of you found out that Dumbles did to you?"Harry asked politely

_Hermione: Sorted into Ravenclaw, discovery of Heritage, dating Draco, Writing contract with Draco, being asked to Yule Ball by Harry, Dating Harry_

_Draco: Becoming friends with Harry, Dating Hermione, Imperiused to sleep with Crabbe and Goyle, Imperiused to sleep with Parkinson, Writing contract with Hermione_

_Minerva: Death of Husband, Dating Poppy Pomfrey, being asked by Harry to Yule Ball_

_Fred and George Weasley: Disowning Family, gaining Prewett and Weasley Lordships, Dating Harry, going past base one with Harry_

_Olympe Maxime: Being told she was a Giantess, Marrying Gurg of French Giants, Dating Hagrid, Being asked by Harry to Yule Ball_

_Luna: Seeing mother die, Seeing Brother killed by Molly Weasley, getting asked to Yule ball by Harry_

_Remus: Dating Lily, Marrying a Female Werewolf, Having cubs, Joining Greyback's pack, Dating Harry_

_Fleur: First Transformation, being used by William Weasley, being used by Severus Snape, dating Harry, doing four way with Harry, Cedric, and Victor_

_Victor: Dating Harry, Beating Ronald Weasley to a bloody pulp, doing four way with Harry, Cedric, and Fleur_

_Tracey: Dating Harry, being used by Crabbe_

_Daphne: Dating Harry, Loosing virginity to Harry, being used by Percival Weasley_

_Katie/Angelina/ Alicia: Dating Harry, Dating Oliver, Writing contract with other Vixens, doing four way with Harry, and Vixens_

_Susan: Dating Harry, Dating Neville, being used by Zacharias Smith_

_Padma/ Parvati: Dating Harry, being used by Ronald Weasley and Percy Weasley, seeing mother killed._

"Okay so we all know Dumbles is an evil bastard who deserves to die right?" Harry said and got nods from everyone.

"Well my soon to be wife Septima says that we should first destroy his reputation before we take out his life. All in Favor say Aye." Harry said and Ayes were heard across the room.

**AN: I realize I might have been a bit worse than some may like if so PM me and I will change it just tell me where it is bad and I'll fix it. Thanks**

**Please Review and vote on my Poll**

**No Harry will not get with anyone except Septima.**


	3. Chapter 2 Version 2

**AN: Okay this is the second version of Drunken Contract as so few people like the first attempt of chapter 2 so hopefully this is better.**

It took Septima a second to register what Harry had just said.

"Wait what are you doing?" Septima asked.

"I'm going to go back to number four to pack up my things." Harry said as he stopped in his tracks.

"Not until I am ready. If I am correct they are not the kindest people to you." Septima said.

"Yeah so what neither is Dumbledore or Snape so what?" Harry asked.

"Well being that you named two people I have seen that you really don't like so I think I will go with you to the Dursleys and then we can go to my house after you are packed and from there I can go to Hogwarts to talk to Minerva." Septima said with no room to argue.

"Fine but we take muggle transport otherwise they will beat me again." Harry said before walking into a wall and staring to slam his head into the wall.

"Those people beat you? Stop slamming your head into the wall now I think we need to talk with Ragnok again." Septima said grabbing Harry's arm before dragging him back to the counter.

"Excuse me Master Goblin may I go and meet with Lord Ragnok again." Septima said to the goblin at the counter.

"Of course Ma'am Vector. I'll be right back." The goblin said before running back into the bank.

"So Harry what do you mean they beat you?" Septima asked after kissing Harry so he would look up.

"Shoot I knew I should not have said that." Harry muttered under his breath before Septima kissed him. "Well my uncle would use his belt the barbed side on my back if I did not get all my chores done on time. If the meal was done a minute early or late I would be punched until I was bleeding before I would be thrown into my cupboard."

"They did what?" Septima asked shocked as Harry continued

"Petunia would pour the boiling bacon grease on my back with my injuries if the bacon was slightly burnt. Dudley kept me from gaining any friends and would chase me and if I got caught I would be beaten by him and his friends if not then his friends older sisters would catch me and use me before handing me over to their younger brothers." Harry finished almost in tears.

"Excuse me Lord Potter but I overheard your last bit and that worries me. As a magical if abuse occurs by a muggle then they child is brought and put into a magical orphanage." Ragnok said walking over.

"So are you saying there might be blocks preventing that from occurring?" Septima asked concerned while pulling Harry into her.

"Exactly what I am thinking. Now how about we go into my office and run a few tests to find out if we are correct." Ragnok said before leading the two towards his office.

**Sorry so short but I want to know what you think before I write too much.**


End file.
